1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power switch circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer with a motherboard and a plurality of daughterboards, the crucial components of the computer, such as a processor, are set on the motherboard. The extension components of the computer, such as a sound card, are set on the daughterboards. A computer with a motherboard and a plurality of daughterboards has two power switches. The two power switches are both connected to the power-on terminal of the motherboard. When the two power switches are turned on, the power-on terminal of the motherboard receives two low voltage signals. Thus, the computer is powered on. However, when one of the power switches is turned on and the other is turned off, the voltage of the power-on terminal is between the high voltage level and the low voltage level. The computer may not power-on.